You're a WHAT?
by Lovelesslife
Summary: This is a little crazy. Enjoy :D


**Ministry of Magic, Atrium, end of fifth year**

Voldemort let out a maniacal laugh as he managed to appear behind Harry and grab him.

'You're too late Albus! The boy is mine!' And he apparated them to his manor.

'Finally!' Harry stepped from Voldemort's arms and dropping his glamour he stretched. 'Where's Bella?' He asked looking around.

'Right here, Harry love. Had to go find your godfather, he decided to wander off.' Bella said skipping up to them, dragging a large dog by the leash attached to his collar.

Harry studied them for a moment. 'How'd you get him to put those on?'

Sirius changed back. 'She didn't. She forced me to change then stunned me. And now I can't get it off.' He added tugging at the collar that had changed with him. Harry looked closer at the collar then sighed.

'And you won't be able to until I die.' He said. 'She used the Potters slave collar. How did you get your hands on it anyway? Last I saw, it was still in the Potter vault under wards that only a Potter should have been able to get through.'

'They let me through because my intentions were to bring it to you. I thought you might like to use it on your uncle, I hadn't realized that was the one I'd grabbed until I'd already put it on him.'

'Can't you take it off Harry?'

'Not until twenty years have passed, or you've done me a great honour, otherwise taking it off would kill you. And if you keep trying to take it off it'll start shocking you.'

'But it's on too tight!'

'It automatically resizes to fit; it's not on too tight, you're just not used to it. You won't even notice it in a few days.'

'Hey pup?'

'Yes Siri?'

'Why are there large butterfly wings attached to your back?'

'Because I'm a butterfly fairy.'

Bellatrix paused in re-applying her mascara. 'I want to be a fairy!'

'And the insanity returns.' Harry sighed.

 **Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmasters office, end of fifth year**

'Remus stood in the back of the room as the Order and Harry's 'friends' Ron and Hermione discussed what had happened at the ministry.

He knew what he'd seen, but his nose had told him something different. Just like when he knew Harry had come into a creature inheritance, he knew that Sirius had just faked his death, by making everyone think he'd fallen through the veil in the death room.

Snape slid up beside Remus without anyone noticing. 'They are safe wolf. Have you made your decision?'

Remus gave a short, barely noticeable nod. 'I will come. Harry told me what he had planned. I also know he's some sort of creature that werewolves have rarely smelt. His new scent is not in the shared memory banks.'

'He is a butterfly fairy.' Snape said while the corner of his mouth twitched.

Remus turned and gave him an incredulous look. 'A butterfly fairy? Seriously? How on _earth_ did he manage _that_?'

'Something about a hidden gene on his mother's side. Be glad he didn't receive his father's creature as well. And hope to god he never gets bitten by one of your kind.'

'Why?'

'Do you know what he could do if he was a fairy/wolf hybrid?'

'Wait, wouldn't that mean the cure would be found?'

'At the cost of his life wolf. The only way I've found to remove the curse would be to use the freshly harvested heart of a fairy/wolf hybrid. Or a wolf fairy, but they're extinct.'

'Why do we have to deal with Voldemort's pet snakes? That's Harry's job!' Ron suddenly shouted.

'Harry was taken by Voldemort today. He is most likely being tortured and killed as we speak. We need to take out as many of the death eaters as we can, before Voldemort tries to take over.' Dumbledore explained.

'Headmaster.' Remus called. 'With Sirius dead, and Harry gone, there is nothing left for me here. I am returning to the wolf packs. When they hear that I have lost the remaining members of my pack they will be far more accepting than they have been previously.'

'Go then, and Severus.'

'Yes headmaster?'

'Find out what Voldemort will be doing now.'

'Yes headmaster.'

They quickly left the office, and then the grounds. They shared a nod and together they apparated to where their family was.


End file.
